calendarswikiaorg-20200214-history
Talk:Calendrical software
One comment and one question: The SW is classified into Windows-SW and Web pages. I like the previous classes "PC software" and "Web applications" more than the current because a) there is valuable DOS-SW available and there may also be LINUX-SW and b) the web pages may present a Java applet, which one can store an run on the own PC, then it is no webpage. The question: I have added the link "Calendar Converter John Walker" and I have repeated this link in several sections of the page because this converter converts to multiple calendar systems. Is this conform with the page's concept?--Joachim Krueger 17:44, 24 February 2007 (UTC) :I changed "PC software" to "Windows software" since some 'PC's may use operating systems other than Windows (e.g., Linux). OTOH, "PC" is usually taken to mean a PC running Windows. Apple is currently running ads showing an unlikeable character saying "I'm a PC" and a likeable character saying "I'm a Mac". :For software that does not require web access, the basic question is: What OS does the software run under? Possible answers: DOS, Windows, Unix/Linux, Macintosh (maybe some others more obscure, like BeOS). So I favor retaining "Windows" rather than "PC". :But there are still linguistic problems. E.g., a DOS app may run just fine under Windows. To call it a DOS app might lead some to think that it does not run under Windows. But to call it a Windows app will lead most people to assume it is mouse-driven. :As for Java applets, Java being a programming language, it does not fit into a division of software according to OSs. Since Java applets typically run in web browsers, I think Java applets are best classified as "Web apps". :As to the terms "Web", "Web applications" and "Web pages", I originally had "Web applications", but changed it to "Web pages" because "applications" doesn't mean much in this context. But I'm not entirely happy with "web pages" either, so now prefer "web apps", but I could live with "web pages" also, or just "Web". :In any case, we should agree on one nomenclature before we have too many entries needing to be changed. I suggest: :*DOS software that won't run under Windows :*DOS (Windows console apps) DOS software that will run under Windows :*Windows mouse-driven :*Macintosh Mac OS :*Unix/Linux :*Web apps :Anyone want it any different? :Peter Meyer 21:57, 24 February 2007 (UTC) ::We should follow your suggestion.--Joachim Krueger 19:12, 26 February 2007 (UTC) :::I moved Mayan Calendrics to DOS (Windows console apps) because it was originally written to run under DOS and is not mouse-driven. --Peter Meyer 22:15, 26 February 2007 (UTC) I have added the sections "Easter date" and "Lunar crescent visibility". Is this within the scope of this page? --Joachim Krueger 21:12, 24 February 2007 (UTC) :I'd say Yes. Though perhaps lunar crescent visibility software is better placed in the Islamic Calendar section. Peter Meyer 22:03, 24 February 2007 (UTC) ::Ok, section "lunar crescent visibility" to be deleted.--Joachim Krueger 19:12, 26 February 2007 (UTC) So, how do I know ıf the software wıll run on Lınux? —R2D2! 02:25, 20 March 2009 (UTC)